Living for the Night
by Kaoru2.50
Summary: While patrolling the halls after hours, Prefect Draco Malfoy gets a surprise that has him praying for the sun to set. HPDM slash. Oneshot.


**A/N: It says it in the description, but I'll say it here too. It's HPDM slash, rated M. That means something, right?**

Draco Malfoy enjoyed being a prefect for the most part. With the shining silver badge, he could wander the halls after hours, other students feared and respected him, and best of all, he could take points away from anyone who didn't. People like Potter. He smiled to himself as he remembered the twenty points he'd taken earlier that day.

Casting a quick tempus, Draco checked the time and cursed softly. He needed to finish his patrol quickly. He was due to meet one of the Ravenclaw prefects in less than thirty minutes. He couldn't remember her name, but it didn't really matter. He was only going for the blowjob. In his experience, and he had plenty, Ravenclaws had the most talented tongues, followed closely by a few select Slytherin girls and one particular red-headed Gryffindor. If the weasel only knew how his sister spent her nights.

Draco stuck his head through the last door at the end of the second floor hall. The room was empty. Good. That was the last room on his route and he needed to head up to the fourth floor now if he was going to make it in time for his rendezvous. Spinning on his heel, Draco managed to take only one step before someone grabbed him by the collar and pulled him backwards into the room he'd just checked.

It was pitch black now, not even the moonlight breaking through whatever was blocking the windows. Draco felt himself shoved against one of the stone walls and heard the door close. "What the hell...?" the rest of his question died as a warm mouth covered his own and fingers dug into his hair, keeping him from turning away.

Draco knew a brief moment of panic before it was banished by the toe-curling sensations the kiss incited. A tongue found it's way into his mouth, brushing against Draco's, begging for a response, which Draco couldn't help but give. The other boy pressed fully against Draco, so the blond could feel his excitement. It felt too good, and Draco was responding in kind, that he hardly cared that his captor was male.

He had to fight back a whimper when the boy slowly pulled away and a chuckle, too deep to be a girl, just in case Draco doubted the other's gender, floated to his ears. "Draco, you have no idea how long I've wanted to mess up your hair like that," the boy told him in a soft whisper.

Draco couldn't place the voice at all, and he'd certainly remember hearing his name purred so sensuously. The hands that ran down his neck and traced lines on his body were making it increasingly difficult to think and he tried to fight through the fog in his brain to ask, "Who are you?"

That husky chuckle came again, followed by the faint clinking of his belt buckle. "If I told you," the voice whispered, and Draco felt the boy's hands unbutton his slacks, "that would ruin all the fun, wouldn't it?"

The feel of the cool air on his bare skin brought Draco back to his senses just enough to realize what was happening, and he reached down, trying to grab the pants that the boy had pulled down to his knees. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He didn't need an answer then, because he felt the boy's lips close over the tip of his penis and he choked on his own breath. All he could focus on then was the mouth that sucked and licked and teased, the smooth fingers that pressed his hips to the wall, not allowing him to thrust, and the harsh sounds of his own gasps. As if the darkness made his other senses stronger, he could hear every time the other boy took a breath, every time the other boy's tongue lapped his skin, and the lewd sucking as the boy took Draco deep into his mouth. Every sound just turned him on even more.

He couldn't fight it, didn't really want to. The flames of desire were running too hotly through his blood just then for him to have even the slightest chance at winning that battle. So instead, Draco shoved his hands into the boy's hair, gripping tightly as if afraid he'd leave before finishing his task. His head fell back and hit the stone wall, but Draco didn't notice the pain. His eyes fluttered closed and he stifled his own moans to better hear the small noises rising up through the darkness. "Gods," he murmured and strained against the hands holding him still.

Then the boy took Draco in nearly to the hilt and hummed gently, but it was enough. Draco cried out as he fell over the edge, grabbing the boy's hair so tightly it had to hurt and shooting into the hot mouth that still engulfed him. The boy pulled slowly away and even over his own hard breathing, Draco could hear the soft gulp and knew he'd swallowed.

The boy stood, easing Draco's fingers from his hair and pulling his slacks with him as he practically crawled up the blond's chest. "See, fun huh?" he whispered and slipped a hand behind Draco's neck to pull his head down. Draco opened his mouth for the kiss, tasting himself on that devilish tongue. Then he was gone, and Draco was alone, the sudden appearance of the moonlight hurting his eyes.

The next morning, Draco acted as if nothing had happened that was at all out of the ordinary. He leaned back on his bench and surveyed the Great Hall like the Slytherin Prince he was. "So how was she, Draco?" Theodore Nott leaned forward to ask. Draco shrugged, ignoring Nott in favor of examining all the boys gathered in the Great Hall.

Whoever-her-name from Ravenclaw had nothing on that boy, and Draco was determined to find him. Letting his gaze drift over the students, he tried the process of elimination. First and second years from any house were out. Since the start of the year, Draco hadn't seen any that could so much as meet his gaze and certainly none that would accost him in the middle of the night for an admittedly mind-melting blow-job.

The boy was shorter than him so that ruled out at least half of the seventh years. His hair was just a tad on the longish side, so that cut down the number a little more. Even so, there were just far too many boys it could be. Draco frowned. To make things worse, everyone was leaving for the holidays today, seriously hurting his chances of finding the mystery boy.

He heard laughter from across the room and looked over to see the Gryffindor Trio joking with each other. That was a way to brighten his mood. With Granger and Weasley leaving on the noon train out, Potter would be all alone and prime for misplaced aggression. Draco stood, walking briskly from the room and ignoring the stares his fellow Slytherins sent him. It was rare that he left the table so early and when he did, it was usually not a good sign.

Well, today had not turned out as planned. That Ravenclaw tart scolding him for missing their date was bad enough, but when he'd searched for Potter, hoping to put a better spin on the day by handing out some mostly undeserved punishment, the Gryffindor didn't even have the decency to be around. And now, Draco found himself patrolling the halls again.

He stuck his head in a classroom door and snorted. Of course it was empty. Everyone was bloody gone! Who exactly did the professors think he'd find? He turned and checked the rest of the rooms down the hall. Even if he thought it was pointless, it was his job as a prefect. Snape would be most unpleased if he didn't carry through with his duties.

When he was pulled through the last door he checked, Draco welcomed the excitement that bloomed in his chest. When a pair of familiar lips crashed into his, he didn't waste time trying to figure out who was kissing him, just thanked Merlin he was back and focused on returning it.

"I wasn't even going to come today," the same soft voice told Draco, lips brushing over his with every word, "but I could tell you were looking for me."

Draco nodded, though there was no way anyone could see the movement in the deep darkness that surrounded them. The other boy chuckled, and the sound sent shivers of anticipation down Draco's spine. "I knew it. Liked it yesterday, did you?" Draco felt a warm hand brush down his side and cover the bulge in his pants. "Ready for more, I see."

He smiled into the dark. Yes, he'd been thinking about this all day, thinking about what he'd do if the boy found him again. "It isn't really fair if I have all the fun, is it?" he whispered softly, leaning down to where he guessed the boy's ear was. He felt a tremor run through the body pressed so tightly to his and his smile broadened.

Slipping one arm around the shorter boy's waist, Draco ran his fingers along the top of his pants, finding and undoing the button at the front. He heard the boy's broken gasp as he wrapped his hand around his penis, pulling it from the confines of cloth. Then, keeping the boy securely in his hand, Draco quickly freed his own erection, pressing the two together.

His head fell forward as he groaned and the boy's ragged breathing sounded heavy in his ear. "Draco," the boy moaned and buried his face in the blond's neck as Draco started moving his hand slowly up and down, rubbing a finger over the their tips and smearing his pre-cum with that of the boy. The friction was incredible, slick and hot and hard. He couldn't help the urge that told him to hurry, go faster, rougher, and followed it.

The nails digging into his back were sure to leave marks, and the boy was biting his neck to smother his groans, but Draco didn't care about the pain because he was almost there and he could tell the boy was too. The boy grabbed his face, pressing his lips to Draco's and twining their tongues even as Draco moved faster, his other hand clenching tightly to the boy's waist. When they came, almost together, Draco could feel their cum mix as it dripped down his hand and didn't care that it smudged over their clothes when he pulled the boy closer, kissing him deeper, swallowing his cries and gasps.

When he pulled away again, whispered, "See you," and disappeared, Draco thought he would scream with frustration. But he didn't, because he was a Slytherin, and Slytherins didn't scream. They plotted. The students left at Hogwarts over Christmas holidays numbered less than a quarter of the roll. Now that Draco knew his midnight lover was still here, it increased his chances of finding the boy.

Three days! Three days had gone by and Draco still couldn't figure out who the boy was. And not knowing when he'd find him next was driving Draco insane! He'd taken to sleeping late each day just so it felt like the day was passing more quickly. It didn't help a bit.

When darkness finally fell, he waited impatiently for his patrol to start, and the boy never failed to show. A different floor, a different room each night and Draco lived for it. Every empty door he passed, every room he wasn't pulled into, built his frustration and encouraged his determination to find the boy who'd taken over his thoughts.

When he was pulled suddenly into a pitch dark room that night, Draco spun around immediately, and smiled when he felt those lips meeting his and the chuckle that vibrated through his entire body. "Impatient tonight?" the boy whispered.

Draco moved to nibble on the boy's ear lobe. "Aren't I always?" he murmured back.

That chuckle came to him again and the boy pulled away. "Five nights tonight, Draco," he noted softly. "Let's make it special, shall we?"

Draco reached blindly out, trying to find the warm body he was fast becoming addicted to. "Special how?" he asked.

A hand grabbed his wrist firmly, pulling Draco forward to trip over his foot. The blond cursed as he landed on the cold stone floor, thankful for the quick reflexes that allowed him to catch himself before he hit too hard. "Not exactly my idea of special," he pointed out.

The boy laughed. "Not my idea either," and he helped Draco roll onto his back, straddling his waist. Draco gasped when the boy moved his hips, rubbing his crotch against Draco's. Even through the cloth of their slacks, the Slytherin could feel the heat. "I was thinking of something really good."

The boy pulled Draco's shirt from his pants and ran his hands up the bare chest beneath it. Then, jerking the shirt from under Draco's body, he pulled it off and tossed the garment away. "You should see yourself," the boy murmured, nuzzling under Draco's chin.

Draco gave a short laugh. "I'd rather see you, but its too bloody dark in here," he replied lifting his hands to thread his fingers through the boy's hair.

The boy laughed again. "It isn't all that dark, Draco," he confessed, slowly unbuckling the blond's pants, "I've made you blind." He lifted his hips a bit to slide Draco's pants down. "I wouldn't enjoy this as much if I couldn't see what I do to you." Draco could hear the smirk in the boy's voice as he ran a hand over his erection, already standing tall.

"I see," Draco said on a gasp. The boy had taken Draco's penis in his mouth again, licking it with gentle strokes that made his blood boil. He could feel rustling and heard the sound of clothes hitting the floor only inches from his ear, heard the other boy's soft gasps.

"Special," he heard the boy purr a few moments later and the mouth was gone. The boy's hand wrapped around his dick, holding him still and Draco leaned up on his elbows as he felt the boy straddle him again. His head fell back as the boy slowly, so very slowly, lowered himself, guiding Draco into his hole.

"Shit," Draco groaned and fell back, his hands reaching out to find the boy's hips. He could feel the other's body tighten as he finally took all of Draco in.

"You know," the boy started softy, and Draco could hear the edge of pain he was trying to hide, could feel the tenseness in the hands that clenched and unclenched against his belly, "all the times I've imagined doing this with you, you weren't quite this big." He laughed a little and Draco ran his palms down the bare legs at his sides, silently urging the boy to relax.

"Are you all right?" he asked, secretly thrilled that the boy had imagined doing this at all, much less on multiple occasions. That quiet confession made him want to ignore the other's pain and thrust up, but he held still, feeling the boy's trembling beneath his hands.

"I'll adjust," the boy whispered and moved slightly. "See? Better already," he moved up again and let himself fall, grunting softly. He was moving so slowly, Draco could feel every inch, and the pressure that was building up wouldn't let him hold back any longer.

He cursed and rolled them over, grabbing the other boy's head to keep it from hitting the stone floor too hard. Then he gave in to the urge, letting his desire rule over his common sense. The boy had been a virgin, he could tell by his words and his voice, but his body didn't care about that right now and he held the hips steady as he thrust quickly, listening with growing pleasure to every gasp and groan and moan that floated past his ears.

He moved one hand between them, pumping the other's penis with smooth motions that echoed what he was doing elsewhere, allowing a few of his own grunts and hard breaths to mix with the boy beneath him. "D-draco," the boy keened, his nails digging sharply into the skin of Draco's back.

He didn't say anything in return, just listened when the boy gave a particularly loud moan and smiled. So that was the spot. He aimed his thrusts to hit that spot again and again, feeling the boy tighten around him, then reveling in the boy's throaty cry as he came, shooting his load into Draco's hand. The tightening of his muscles finally broke the last of Draco's control and he stifled his shout in the boy's neck as he too came, collapsing heavily on top of the smaller body.

As their breathing slowed, the boy lightly shoved Draco to the side, then leaned over to place a soft kiss on his lips. Draco heard the rustling of clothes and he sat up, frowning into the darkness. "You're leaving already?"

That familiar chuckle sounded. "Did you forget there's a curfew, Mr. Prefect?" the boy reminded him. Draco shook his head and was rewarded when the boy knelt in his bare lap, stroking the side of his face with soft fingers. "No worries, I haven't gotten bored of you just yet. I'll find you again." With one last hot kiss, the boy was gone and Draco could see the moon outside the window, it's cold beams lighting his shirt on the floor next to his hand.

He stood slowly, lifting his pants to his hips. They hadn't even bothered to take them off, or his shoes for that matter. Leaning down, he grabbed his shirt, his gaze moving about the room for some sign, any sign, of who the boy was. Finding none, he left, slowly making his way down the three floors to his dungeon dormitory.

The sun sent bright rays all over Hogwarts and into the small village just a stone's throw away, reflecting cheerily off the new-fallen snow. Draco hated it. He hadn't wanted to go to Hogsmeade at all today but Theo had dragged him, insisting that the ruler of Slytherin ought to make an appearance every so often. Which was why Draco now found himself surrounded by mounds of strange and essentially useless items instead of in his room, waiting for night to come.

A sizable group of girls gathered around a new display drew his attention away from the cute bunnies being sold for half price, a surprisingly good deal seeing as the bunnies were of the vicious blood-drinking variety. Draco had been considering sending one to his Aunt Bella, but had decided against it. She'd probably kill the thing before it got the chance to do any real damage, the witch. "What's all this?" he asked a short Slytherin brunette.

The girl blushed and held out her hand. "It's, it's a mood-ball," she stammered. "If someone looks at you with it in their hand, it tells you what they're feeling."

Someone snorted and Draco turned to see Theo standing next to him. "That's something only a girl would like," he explained to Draco, taking it from the girl. She blushed harder but turned away, obviously terrified to be addressed by not one, but two Slytherin sixth years. "Firsties," Theo rolled his eyes and tossed the ball up. "The girls try to get the guy they like to hold the ball and look at them, so they can see what he feels about them. For example," Theo held the ball and looked over at a leggy blond Hufflepuff. The smoke in the ball turned red and he grinned lewdly. "Right now, the ball is letting you know I wouldn't mind a quickie with that lovely chickie."

Draco caught the ball when Theo tossed it to him and turned it in his hand. "That's rather sneaky," he observed.

Theo shrugged. "So are love potions in your chocolates, but that's the way girls are. Scary little things." He waved off, making his way through the crowd to the girl he'd been watching.

Draco grinned and shook his head, reaching to put the ball back. "Oh," the small girl Theo had taken it from turned and nearly collided with his chest. "I've already paid for that one," she said, still blushing. "You can... you can keep it...if you like."

Draco lifted a brow at her and waited for the girl to turn away before striding out of the shop. Sure it was sneaky, but the stupid little ball may help after all.

Later that day, Draco felt more of a moron than he ever had. None of the boys he'd gotten to hold the ball had shown anything but fear and envy. Normally, he would appreciate those emotions, but today he was searching for one in particular. Draco never thought he'd be so eager to see the color red in his life.

Standing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, he lifted his face, letting the falling snow cool the heat of his frustration. So it wasn't any member of either the Ravenclaw or the Hufflepuff teams. He was relieved about that and there was still plenty of people to eliminate. He tossed the ball high, catching it and turning back towards the school. His search wasn't over yet.

Just as he stepped into the entrance, somebody came plowing into him, knocking Draco roughly into the wall. "Watch where you're going," he snarled, not surprised to find Harry Potter glaring daggers at him from behind those ridiculous glasses.

"It was just an accident, Malfoy," he shot back, crossing his arms over his chest. "Not like I purposely ran into you."

Draco snorted. He needed a good fight right now anyway. Lovely of the Gryffindork to oblige. "I don't doubt that," he replied calmly, brushing imaginary dirt from his robe. "After all, it must be so difficult to see past that mop of hair. Perhaps if you brushed it occasionally..."

Potter's face turned red. "I'm sorry I don't have the time to spend the same three and a half hours in front of a mirror that you do, Malfoy. You really should skip that by the way. Missing your beauty sleep is starting to show."

Draco narrowed his eyes at the boy, grabbing his shoulder when he started to turn away and crowding him close to the door. "Are you implying what I think you are, Potter?" he asked, his voice dangerously low.

The bastard didn't even look concerned. "If you think I'm implying that you're a girl, you'd be correct but I doubt you actually put that much together on your own," the boy spat, an angry flush spreading across his cheeks.

"Shut the hell up," Draco warned, fisting a hand in Potter's shirt, ready to throw a punch, but the door to the Great Hall opened. He let go and moved away just in time to watch several teachers filing past on their way upstairs.

Potter had the nerve to smirk at him. "Dumbass," Draco heard him mutter and took another step back. It didn't stop him from wanting to deck the shorter boy though. "What's this?" He turned back to Potter, eyes widening slightly at the small ball in the other boy's hand. "A Remember-All, Malfoy?" he laughed. "After all that trouble you gave Neville?" Still laughing, Potter tossed the ball to him and walked away.

Draco let him, smiling slightly and noting the slight limp in his stride. Then he looked at the ball and the faint remnants of red smoke that had clouded the glass when Potter looked at him.

When the familiar blindness took over that night, Draco grinned, wrapping his arms around the small body of his lover. "Miss me?" the voice asked and Draco nodded, turning to push the boy against the wall behind them. "Yes, I can tell you have," he laughed huskily, running his fingers through Draco's hair as the blond slowly stripped the boy's shirt off, planting soft kisses on the skin he bared.

He gasped when Draco swirled his tongue around a nipple, sighed sweetly when he moved to give the same attention to the other. Draco's hands were busy the whole time, quickly removing the shorter boy's pants and then his own. He put his hands on Draco's chin, pulling his head up and kissing him deeply, tongues tangling and wrestling. "Draco," he breathed softly.

Draco smiled at the sound of his name, even more of a turn on now that he knew the lips that uttered them. "Harry," he whispered and felt the boy, who'd been moving so deliciously against him, freeze.

After long moments of silence, the boy finally asked, "How did you know?"

Draco shrugged, leaning closer as he felt the boy try to move away. He wasn't about to get away now, not when Draco had finally figured out who he was. "I have my ways," he answered just as quietly.

"How long?"

"Just today," Draco confessed, letting one hand trace slowly down Harry's side, then back up.

"And you still let me catch you?" Harry asked. Draco could recognize the Gryffindor's voice now and scolded himself for not realizing sooner that it was the same voice that had cursed him so many times.

"Yes, I did," he answered calmly, trailing small kisses across Harry's jaw.

Harry let out a soft "oh," of pleasure before asking, in a breathy voice, "Why?"

Draco smiled into Harry's neck, flicking his tongue gently at the pulse point. The blood was rushing so quickly, Draco could tell the shorter boy was nervous. "Because even if it is you, you're still the most exciting thing here. Even if it is you, I still want to feel myself buried in you and especially since it is you, I still don't want you to leave as soon as we're done." He let his hand fall, caressing Harry's dick, feeling it grow in his hand. "Mind taking away the blindness?" he asked. "I want to see what I do to you."

A minute passed, then another and Draco blinked at the sudden appearance of faint light. Moving slightly, he watched the moon fall on Harry Potter's face, taking in the blush high on his cheeks and the lust in his half-lidded eyes. "Beautiful," he murmured and leaned down, forcing Harry's lips open beneath his and kissing the shorter boy deeply.

As Harry moaned, Draco lifted one of the other boy's legs, and directed his penis to the entrance he knew was quivering for him. He paused there for a moment, until Harry wrapped his arms tightly around his shoulders. Then he slowly pushed his way in, Harry's gasps ringing hot in his ear. They didn't have any lube, Harry hadn't prepared himself or Draco as he had the day before and Draco could see the tears that dampened the other boy's dark lashes.

He refused to look away though, hardly daring to blink. Watching the pain-mixed passion on Harry's face, watching his eyes flutter with every thrust, and watching the flush spread down Harry's neck to his chest was the most erotic thing Draco had ever seen and he couldn't get enough. He set a steady rhythm, but knew it wouldn't stay that way for long, not in the face of such desire.

When he felt Harry's tremors intensify and knew he was close to the edge, they both were, Draco wanted to cry out, yell that it was too soon, but Harry's whispers in his ear, "Hurry Malfoy! God, please, faster!" spurred him on and he moved faster, pushed harder until Harry threw his head back against the wall, arching his chest closer to Draco and spilling thin milky threads over Draco's chest. He convulsed against the wall, his eyes fully closed and his flush almost glowing in the dim light, the movements and sight of him so inflaming that Draco managed only a few more thrusts before he froze, throwing his head back with a guttural cry and releasing himself inside Harry.

The next day, passing in the hall, Draco noticed Harry Potter rub a hand discreetly on his back during a conversation with some shabbily dressed Gryffindor or other and he smirked. Harry would be back tonight, ready for action in some empty room, waiting for Draco to walk by. Until then... "Hey, Pothead," Draco called and waited for the boy to look at him before tossing the mood ball. "Merry Christmas."

Harry caught it easily, as Draco had known he would, and looked down at it curiously for a moment, watching the red smoke fade away in thin tendrils. Then he smiled softly, turning back to his conversation and slipping the ball into the pocket of his robe.

**A/N: So very, very different than what I usually write, isn't it?** **But you can't say I didn't warn you. The only reason I wrote it at all is because of a review received on my last one-shot. So this is dedicated to the flamer who insists on insulting my stories because he's a homophobe who can't respect that other people have imagination. If you made it this far, I hope you enjoyed it! (cue evil laugh) Revenge is amazing, yeah? That aside, review, please!**


End file.
